More Trouble
by Spottedstripe
Summary: Peta is apart of the DOOM. She struggles to keep her dark side to a low. But now she's getting restless and has to let out her rage. She wants revenge and she's ready to take it out on anyone.


Peta walked towards the rundown building. She stepped inside and climbed the flight of stairs until she reached the fourth floor and apartment 369. She unlocked the door and walked in. Books and papers were lying on her desk, notes for herself were still posted on her TV for her to read. She walked over to her TV and pulled off the note, it read: Meeting at 5:30. She sighed, she had been looking forward to having a nice long sleep. She'd just dueled a nineteen-year-old guy and won easily. But his Dark Magician had really did a number on her when it attacked her life points directly.

She went to the fridge and got out left over steak and a can of soda. She sat down on her chair and stared up into space. _Gawd, I really need to paint this room,_ she thought. She looked up at the TV clock, it read 4:57. She still had a half an hour to kill, she was about to turn on the TV when she heard a bang down bellow. She got up quickly and opened her door to look outside. She could hear people yelling and screaming, she then realized it must be that stupid couple who fight all the time. She closed the door and sat back on the chair. Her mind started to drift and her eyes finally lost the fight to stay open…

- - - - - - -

A darkness filled around her and left her body as fast as it came, she shivered. A black shield covered her brother's duel so she couldn't see what was going on. She listened but she couldn't hear anything either. Her brother was dueling Pegasus, he was wining too. Her brother had always wanted to duel Pegasus, ever since he had destroyed my father's business by brother had wanted revenge.

After what seemed an hour of waiting the black shield came down and she could see the dueling field. Pegasus was still standing-_and he was smiling_! She quickly turned to her brother's side of the field. Her brother lay on the ground, he wasn't moving-but his eyes were open. She quickly ran towards her brother crying.

"Thomas wake up!" I yelled at him. I shook his muscular shoulders but he still did not stir. "THOMAS!" I screamed. I then turned to Pegasus and yelled, "What did you do to him!" He let out a laugh, a laugh I'll never forget. He then held up a card, it looked like a duel monsters card, but when she looked closer…NO! Her brother's face was in the card, he seemed sad and his face defeated. His head was bowed and his eyes blank.

Pegasus threw the card at my feet. "It looks like your brother wasn't able to defeat me," he taunted. "Now he will be imprisoned forever!" She picked up the card as her walked away, she fell to the floor cradling the card against her chest. "No…" she cried. "No." Her brother was gone!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She exploded from the chair as if her buttock's was on fire. She gasped in fright as she returned to the present. _It was just a dream,_ she told herself. But the dream had been real, it had happened eight years ago, eight long years ago. She had vowed revenge on Pegasus for what her did and she had promised her brother that she would get him back.

But every time she would get close to dueling Pegasus she would get smacked down by some thug that was hired by Pegasus to keep her away. Chump after chump, she's won and fought until she'd get beat to a pulp. Once she was in front of Pegasus and ready to kill, but then a group of guys had tackled her away and threw her out. She remembered that day she had sobbed her heart out to the ground. She would never be able to rescue her brother.

That's when Dartz stepped in. He had promised her revenge and full power. He promised her Pegasus's soul. She had hesitated but excepted, she didn't regret it either. The more she learned about her choice the more skillful she became. No longer did she lose, she hadn't lost since she joined Dartz, not with cards nor fists. She had been becoming powerful and strong. Later more people joined Dartz, a lot of the people that joined him she disliked. They had either been arrogant or been to full of themselves. The ones she had to see everyday where Valon, Alister, and Rafael. Valon seemed like he belonged in Australia better than here, he was funny at times but also very annoying. She had always tried to avoid his jokes incase she heard any about her. Alister was one of the most hated in her head. He was so…well…just…AHH! I can't even describe his stupidity! He always made fun of her and both of them always bickered and argued about any little thing. Rafael was probably the best in Peta's eyes. He was quiet and sticked to himself, he'd never messed with her so she never messed with him, they had a solemn respect towards each other.

After she was done thinking about her past and present she looked up at the clock, 5: 26! She jumped up and grabbed her black trench boat and ran out the door. She called for a taxi and tried to get him to speed but he refused. When she finally arrived at Headquarters she ran out of the cab without paying. The man screamed at her but she ignored him and kept running. She ran inside the building and quickly pressed the elevator button a million times until it finally opened it's doors. She banged on the button that read 4 on it and the doors closed. She paced restlessly waiting for the doors to open, she looked up and the clock in the elevator. 5: 31! Shit she was late! Damn, this was the second time! She really needed an alarm. When the doors opened she dashed out and ran towards the meeting room. She burst through the doors breathlessly.

All eyes were on her and she caught Alister's eyes rolling. She would've snapped at him if it weren't for Dartz. "Your late _again_ Peta," Dartz said in a calm but dangerous voice. Peta directed her attention to him. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Dartz seemed to be studying her eyes before her continued, "As I was saying, the pharaoh and his friends are on their way. As I planned Pegasus contacted them and they're now on their way." Peta stiffened at the mention of Pegasus, she couldn't even hear his name without spitting. But she held her tongue.

"But Mai has taken care of Pegasus so he no longer is a problem to exposing our secrets-" "Wait," Peta interrupted. "I thought I was going to take care of Pegasus." Dartz looked into her eyes. "Of course, and you will. Right now we need him _alive_-" "I was going to take him alive-I made a deal with you. _I take his soul_," she said angrily. But she kept her anger at a low volume, she didn't want to fight with Dartz, she had too much respect for him. But she was very offended when he had broke his promise.

"I did, and you will. But now once they is no more need of Pegasus you will be able to do much more then just steal his soul," Dartz replied calmly. Peta opened her mouth to argue more but thought better of it. She closed her mouth and nodded sadly.

"Now, I want all the souls of strong duelists. I will need the pharaoh's to complete it though. And I will also need Seto Kiba's soul. That is your jobs, you will collect the souls and deliver them." The four of the DOOM members shook their heads. Peta had studied the pharaoh's skills and his friends as well. She wanted to duel Kiba, he sounded like a neat person to duel-maybe he'd give her a challenge.

After the meeting was over she walked out of the meeting room with the others. She was cranky from running all this way for such a short meeting, even thought it was important. "Hey Peta," she heard behind her. It was Valon. "Got up late again?" he asked grinning. Her eyes narrowed but she shrugged. "I just forgot-I don't really have a watch. You broke it remember?" He laughed. "Oh yeh! Sorry 'bout that mate." She shook her head in a teasing way.

"So who're you gunna get?" he asked. "I was thinkin' 'bout that Wheller-but Mai'd probably kill me," Valon said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Not like you could win anyway. I heard last time she dueled Wheeler she lost," Peter growled.

Valon protested, "Yeh but that was awhile ago." "Not like things change," I replied back a bit snappish. It was true, not one of us in the DOOM was different from when they first joined. "What's your problem?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry, just a lil' tired. I had to run almost the whole way over here, it wasn't exactly a good wake up," a said. Valon grinned. "I can imagine! You runnin' down the streets! Ha!" I shoved him playfully and walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. "I'm gunna go find me a duelist," I said. He seemed disappointed. "What? Thought we were a team?" Valon protested but was still grinning.

"Not like Alister's staying," I said nodding towards the other elevator. Ailster had boarded it and the doors closed. I raised m eyesbrows in amusement. "Aw fine, have it your way-but who're ya duelin'?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's a surprise," I said with a wink. The doors closed leaving Valon staring at the metal doors. I smiled, well he lifted my spirit a bit. But it's not like I needed it, when I beat Kiba I'll be much more happier. But then it hit me. Oh shit! I forgot, Alister had that thing against Kiba. Bt it seemed like a light-bulb lit up in my head. And evil smile played across my face. That'd make it more rewarding if I take Alister's revenge right under his nose. PERFECT! I walked away back to my apartment to get my laptop, that's be the best way to find Kiba and fast.

Nothing could give Peta more satisfaction than this moment.

**I hope you like this! Please review, I've been thinking up this story for a real long time! And if you've got any suggestions it'd be really cool to hear um! Please review!**


End file.
